Bloodbending Without the Heart
by Stephan1013
Summary: R&R Katara and the gang meet a stranger. But Katara has a dream that leads to her going after him.  She wants to hurt him, badly by bloodbending. But what happens when she goes to far? And has she any idea that someone else is out to get her?


A young man strolled around the village glancing back and forth from each station that was set up. He wanted to buy this and that, but he had no money to spend. Then, he noticed that his stomach was growling fiercely at him, but he chose to ignore it and continue walking. He walked tall with a broad chest that showed his pride. His eyes were piercing violet, and his hair was pure black that was pulled back into a medium length ponytail. His body structure was well built, you could tell he's fought or trained a lot. He reached the main street where people roamed in packs. Hearing the giggles and rude remarks towards strangers. He shook his head; _it'll never change no matter where I go… _He thought to himself.

As he squeezed through the crowd he came across an elderly woman standing behind a cart with a kind stare pointing directly towards him. Slowly he approached her with a cautious defense.

"I-is something wrong miss?" He said in a soft-spoken voice.

She let out a soft chuckle and took his hand firmly into hers. She looked like she was between the years of 60-70. Her gray hair was up in a bun with chopsticks holding it up. She wore a light blue kimono that had gold trimming and a floral design.

"My child, you think I don't know who you are?" She took her index finger and traced a line on his palm, "Ah, such a rough past I see…and what's this…you're not from here I see-" She looked up at him. "How ironic…" She let out another chuckle but this time it was soft.

"What do you want?" he questioned, for he was slightly scared.

"Beware of your surroundings. Someone in the near future will mistake you for something you're not-" She paused and her eyes seemed to grow dark, "and it will bring you great danger."

He jerked his hand away, "Look lady I don't know who you are, but I don't wish to know who you are…" he slowly crept away.

"BEWARE! YOU'RE FURTURE INSIST OF MUCH PAIN!" She yelled after him.

The boy went running through the crowd. He knocked over a little girl, he went to go help her up but she started wailing. He felt so bad…the girl started screaming for her mommy, and soon all eyes were on him. He froze and hurried off. _It was just some crazy woman…don't listen to her._

* * *

She sat in the corner rocking vigorously; her breath was shallow. _I'm a bloodbender… _She thought to herself, each time she said it her eyes went wide with fear. She tried to convince that what happened 3 days ago didn't really happen at all. She was scared to death.

"Katara…you've got to snap out of it!" Aang said snapping his fingers in front of her face. Katara's eyes shot up at him, anger was in her eyes. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She screamed, she rose to her feet; slowly raising her hands. She started to twist them around with and effort of skill.

"Katara…please…DON'T!" Aang screamed.

But before he could say another word his arms swung up, he had lost control of his body. He started walking towards the window.

"Never tell me what to do!" Katara's face grew dark. "Never…" She let out a demonic laugher, and slowly moved her hands leading Aang to the window. She made him climb up to the ledge.

"Katara! What are you doing!?" Sokka walked into the room with a frightened look on his face.

"Ah, care to join your demise?" She said calmly.

"Katara STOP!" Sokka ran towards her.

She took one hand off focus for Aang and took control of Sokka. He cringed and with the action of her hand she sent him into the wall leaving a huge mark as he slid down. Sokka's body twitched and then stopped moving.

"Sokka…" She then said out of fear. Her laughter was gone, it was now pure fear you heard coming from her mouth. "Oh no…"

She then brought both hands down to her side, but she didn't expect what happened next. Aang then fell out of the window. Katara rushed to the window while she screamed for Aang. Apparently Aang didn't gave himself, he felt 3 stories and was lying on the ground motionless.

"Oh no…what's happened to me?" She whispered. Then the picture of the old lady came into her mind. _My work here is done…congratulations Katara you are now a bloodbender! _"NO!" she screamed.

Up she went from her bed, she was drenched with her own sweat, and she was trying to catch her breath. She looked over at Aang and Sokka, they were asleep like always; Sokka was snoring loudly. In a way she was relived but then she turned her head over to a mirror by her bed. She gazed at the person that was staring back at her. "What _has _happened to me?" She asked herself. For the rest of the night she couldn't go back to sleep. She laid there with her eyes wide open.

* * *

Sure he had just arrived to the village but that didn't stop him from trying to blend in. He found a nearby hotel that didn't cost anything. He said he was a lost traveler, the man who owned the hotel glared at him with sympathy. In result he got a room and an offering to help find a job while he staying here.

He passed the halls that had doors left and right. He walked slowly with his belongings over his shoulders. Hearing noises ahead he saw and open door, inside he saw three kids not far from his age he guessed. There were two guys and one girl, and a winged animal hopping around the floor. He knocked on the door and it swung open further to exposing him to the three strangers.

"Hello, my name is Keiro. Sorry if I'm intruding but I saw your door was open, and I could hear you down the hall…" He stated politely.

"Ohh…see I told you were being loud Katara!" Aang stated.

"Whatever…" She turned away and started folding some of her clothes.

"Hi! I'm Aang!" He said in a friendly tone. He walked up to Keiro and held his hand out with a big smile.

Sokka however got up…but did not greet him the same way. He just stood there examining him. "Hm…" he said in a curious tone. "Where did you say you were from again?"

While shaking Aang's hand he looked over at Sokka, "I didn't…" He said in a nervous tone.

"Right…so where are you from?" Sokka asked. He squinted his eyes and stuck out his lips while rubbing his chin.

"Um…" He looked at all three of them wearing the fire nation's style clothing. He gulped, thinking if he told them where he was really from, they'd jump him or even report him. "Oh hey look I have to go…I'll talk to you later bye!" he waved them off as he left the room.

He let out a long sigh when he got to his room. He placed his belongings on the floor then went and lies on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and started to drift off. _Again, I always have to start over…not this time. Not anymore…_

* * *

"There was something fishy about that guy…" Sokka said heading to sit by Katara. When he sat down Katara got up and went by the window looking out. "You okay Katara?"

"Yeah fine…" She waved Sokka off, and then clearing her throat she crossed her arms and looked at the crisp fall day in the fire nation. _How can people seem so calm? _She asked herself. She started to zone out. She heard voices screaming for her, she tried making the voices out. But, got nothing in result.

She stood in a forest, there was a full moon, and in front of her in a short distance was a man. A man hidden by shadows…he was staring at her with heavy breathing. She took a step towards him but suddenly he attacked her. She didn't know exactly how he attacked her, but he did. It made her fall to the ground and her head hit the ground. Knocking her out, but she still heard the quiet of the forest, the wind rushing against the trees and empty space.

"Pathetic girl…you'd think I'd let you all get away. I killed your parents and now I'll finish you off."

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw the man standing over her. _It's him! _She thought in fear. Before she could react, she felt a heat burn her alive. She tried to scream but felt as if she said nothing.

She awoke on the floor as Aang, Sokka, and Momo were looking down at her. She was soaked by her sweat and made no attempt to get up. She laid there in shock. _I cannot believe it's him…I'll kill him the next time I see him._


End file.
